Irrigation sprinkler systems typically include a plurality of individual irrigation sprinkler heads or units fluidly coupled with a water supply line to provide irrigation water to selected terrain. The water supply line, couplings and other plumbing components are buried underground. Typically vertically extending pipes extend from t-fittings on the water supply line to the individual sprinkler units. The lengths of these vertical pipes are determined to achieve effective exposure of all or a portion of the individual sprinkler units in relation to the ground level and surrounding vegetation.
One type of sprinkler unit is a pop-up sprinkler that includes a pressure actuated hollow riser adapted to extend from a housing, as water pressure is applied. Water, which travels through the riser, is emitted from spray head with a nozzle at the top of the riser. When water pressure is relieved, the riser retracts into the housing under spring action. A cap prevents the spray head from being withdrawn into the housing upon retraction. The spray head, upon retraction, is drawn approximately flush with the cap. Retraction to a flush position is important so that the spray head and extended riser do not pose obstacles or interfere with and sustain damage from equipment (e.g., lawnmowers) used on the terrain.
Over time, nozzles may become fouled and clogged with sediment, debris, deposits and residue. The build-up may interfere with and eventually impede an effective spray from the sprinkler, unless the nozzle is cleaned or replaced.
Additionally, in many pop-up sprinklers, the nozzles are adjustable from a minimum (e.g., 0°) to a maximum (e.g., 360°) spraying angle. Nozzles of newly installed and replacement sprinklers must be adjusted to provide the correct coverage. Over time, changes in landscaping and terrain may require re-adjustment.
Maintenance, i.e., adjustment, removal, reinstallation and replacement entail manually extending the riser and holding it in an fully extended position while adjusting or replacing the nozzle. An installer must pull the riser from the housing with one hand. The extended riser is then captured and held to prevent it from being drawn back into the housing by the spring. Typically, manually operated pliers are used to hold the riser in the extended position, leaving a worker with one free hand to perform the maintenance using a screwdriver or similar tool. This process requires at least two hands and can be tiring if done repeatedly working against the spring. Often, considerable time and effort are consumed in exposing and adjusting or replacing the nozzle.
While various extension tools have been devised over the years, they have shortcomings. In general, they are cumbersome (U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,989), require removal of the sprinkler head (U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,477), and/or are not configured to secure a pop-up sprinkler riser in a fully extended position (U.S. D502,986) as well as in a partially extended position.
Accordingly, a need exists for an easy to use, cost effective, reliable tool for securing a pop-up sprinkler riser in fully and partially extended positions. The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.